Nemo333m
Nemo333m is also known as Double Bonus! He is the Go!Animate/YouTube user who wears ALL black clothing. In addition, whenever he hears the N Word, he'll turn into Freddy Krueger and then throw a temper tantrum by 10,000% - 5,000,000,000% Volume. Nemo333m is certainly offended by all kinds of racism and also calls racist people "Fagtards" just to offend them back. In reality, his voice sounds bossy. He is one of these copyright complainers on YouTube and he is planning on making copyright terminations on Sam Roviofan and his fans, Grounded Videos Haters and/or GoAnimate Haters, and creators of Fake VHS Openings such as Warren, Erika, Zara, Annabelle, etc. His copyright owner name will always be "Nemo333m" and he always wants Ian McIntyre (MrIanMcIntyre2001) terminated due to Copyright Infringement just because Ian McIntyre is always false-flagging his videos and/or false-reporting his channel and giving him a Community Guidelines Strike. Nemo333m gets revenge by using his Copyright Termination threats at Ian McIntyre for it. He will also make sure that GrandChase Warren Fans are terminated due to Copyright infringement. One was down and that's "Real TheCookWarren", which also explains him coming back as "GrandChase RealCook" and also pisses Nemo333m off. Nemo333m is conditionally offended by Live Benamore because of him being asked "Why do you suck?" and then throws a big temper tantrum. He'll say GoFag to users he REALLY hates such as Ian McIntyre, GrandChase RealCook, Luke Gartrell, etc. Nemo333m will ask "Why are you stupid?" around the GoHaters and so that he can offend them back. ATTENTION TO ALL: HE IS REALLY A REFLECTION TO BAD ENEMIES AND HE CAN OFFEND YOU BACK BY ASKING MEAN QUESTIONS, THREATENING TO TERMINATE YOUR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT DUE TO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT, MAKE VIDEOS OUT OF YOU, ETC. HE WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY BABY SHOW FANS AROUND HIS YOUTUBE CHANNEL(S) WHATSOEVER HE WILL RICK ROLL YOU AS WELL AS OTHER YOUTUBERS. He can flood your videos with dislikes and angry comments due to other channels. The obsession with Nemo333m is that he likes to make new reaction videos, make new bad user videos, make goanimate videos, and feature High School subjects in his videos. Nemo333m is a Freshman who officially knows what Upper Classmen know in math. Such as Trigonometry, Trigonometric Functions, Trigonometric Substitutions, Calculus Derivatives, Calculus, etc. Nemo333m is one of those people on this planet who is beyond smart. He is temporarily brain challenged (Not disabled kind, but, ENABLED) since he was a fetus at 3-5 months. Name: Double Bonus Age: 15 Day of Birth: December 10, 1998 Voice: Mic Recording (Only in Nemo333m's YouTube videos) Alan Dave (In TrigonometryComedian's videos and Trigonometry Lord's videos) Furious Voice(s): Scary Voice Favorite YouTubers: BondFan94, caroline0204, MrRyan5307, CalebComedian, TrigonometryComedian, Arvin21359, Erika Punkette, Andrew Beard, superdarius505, Pascal Sulistyo Yohanes Antonius Clock, DComedian13, Slippy V, TheMightyMac360, louielouie95, Joseph Selaty, Matt Crowley, qpcomedian3, Martin Davin, Paul Lamb, GoAniGrounded2, GoAniMonster, ThePreviewsGuy2012, TheWarren1988, Benjamin Nilsson, Troubled Go (MrSportVevo), SeaDisney1998sucksCrap (s1mpieGAMES), MultiAdam43, Ecolercomedian99, TacoComedian, RocketPowerGal24, Coulden Pettit and LOTS LOTS More! YouTubers he hates: henryrules135135, THEBARNEYLOVERISBACK, LadyLovesTravel, AYBAYBAYDOG1, Sam Roviofan, Luke Gartrell, Tobakilacion (Annoying YouTard who trolled for a year), KaylaIsVeryUgly, THECOOKERIKA/Erika, THECOOKKATIE/KATIEISPOOPY, evil larry, Nathan Pearson, Ian McIntyre and OTHER BAD USERS Pictures Double Bonus' Favorites Color: Green Restaurant: Sonic Food: Pickles Website: YouTube TV Show: South Park Movie: A nightmare on Elm Street Video Game: Guitar Hero What does Nemo333m (Double Bonus) do on YouTube? Subscribes back to people whoever subbed to him Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy World Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:1998 births Category:Youtube Accounts Category:Young Characters Category:Good Users Category:Memy Fans Category:Popular Characters Category:Dudes Category:Users Category:GoAnimate Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Non troublemakers Category:Muscular Characters Category:Dora Gets Grounded The Movie Category:Human Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie